Silver Fox
History Silver Fox is a lover of Wolverine who first appeared in Wolverine vol.2 #10, where she is killed by Sabretooth. She is later revealed to be alive and a member of "Team X," the best covert ops team the CIA had to offer, and is one of a few female victims of the Weapon X project. Fox betrays Team X and becomes a member of HYDRA, a subversive terrorist organization. According to most accounts, Silver Fox lived with him in Canada at the dawn of the 20th century. She, a Native Canadian Blackfoot, and he, a frontiersman, enjoyed many happy times together. Sabretooth killed her on Logan's birthday, ostensibly when she rejected his advances. Silver Fox reappears during the modern period when Wolverine tracks down the members of the Weapon X staff and discovers the studios where many of the memories he believes were staged. Apparently, she kills the professor who had been in charge of the program after Logan left. At this point it is revealed that Silver Fox is in command of a section of Hydra. Shortly thereafter, Silver Fox captures the assassin Reiko, and forms an alliance with Reiko's boss, Hand Jonin Matsu'o Tsurayaba. Matsu'o is in the process of trying to buy Clan Yashida's underworld connections before Mariko Yashida severs them entirely. Silver Fox dupes Reiko into poisoning Mariko, giving Matsu'o what he wanted. Silver Fox's motivations in this are unclear. Later, when Mastodon, a member of the Weapon X Program, dies due to the failure of his anti-aging factor, Silver Fox reunites with Logan, Creed, Maverick, and Wraith. She is cold to Logan, and seems not to remember having spent any pleasant time with him. The group infiltrates a secret base and confronts the man who had implanted them with their false memories: Aldo Ferro, the Psi-Borg. Ferro actually takes control of their minds and this time makes Creed actually kill Silver Fox. After Ferro's defeat, Silver Fox was to be buried in Salem Center. At the church, Logan discovers that her body has been prepared for flight. The father at the church notifies Logan that "a brick wall with an eyepatch" gave the order. Suddenly, a S.H.I.E.L.D. carrier arrives with Nick Fury, who states he never imagined the day when a top ranking Hydra member would get a full honors S.H.I.E.L.D. burial. Wraith appears as well, having orchestrated the entire funeral, stating "Salem Center meant nothing to her". Wraith tells Logan that they found the cabin where he really had lived with Silver Fox a lifetime ago. He gets permission to bury her there, by himself with only a shovel and uses the part of the door with "Silver Fox + Logan" in a heart that he had carved into it as a headstone. In Wolverine Vol 3 #50, Wolverine again relives the induced memory of Sabretooth killing Silver Fox on his birthday, although this issue (written by Jeph Loeb) seems to ignore her previous "return" to life. Powers and abilities Healing - she was invulnerable to most diseases and healed from flesh wounds easily Slowed aging - silver fox has extemely slow aging due to her healing powers persuasion - she could make parents do her bidding by just touching them and willing it Silver Fox's only known power is an accelerated healing factor given to her, through artificial means, by the Weapon X Program. This healing factor enables her to regenerate damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Due to her healing factor, Silver Fox is much more resistant to diseases than an ordinary human. A side effect of her healing powers is a dramatically altered aging process, causing her to age much slower than an ordinary human. The speed and extent of her healing factor is vastly superior to that of Wolverine and Sabretooth, which could explain her two returns from apparent death, possibly reviving her. Injuries that result in great tissue damage or loss, such as multiple gunshot or knife wounds, heal completely within a matter of minutes. In other media Television Maverick and Silver Fox. Silver Fox appeared in the X-Men Animated Series episode "Weapon X, Lies and Videotapes" (a play on the film, "Sex, Lies and Videotape"). In this continuity she too was a member of Team X, Wolverine's lover and a victim of the Weapon X Program. Silver Fox also appears in Wolverine and the X-Men, where she is voiced by Liza del Mundo. Film Actress Lynn Collins will play Silver Fox in the 2009 film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. She is reportedly named Kayla Silverfox. Instead of the accelerated healing factor that Silver Fox was originally given, in the movie she possesses a tactile mind control ability where she can control the mind of anyone she touches. Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Weapon X Category:Canadian